Lonely No More
by xX-Afflicted-Xx
Summary: Sakura feels the despair of lonliness so she goes to Naruto to seek comfort... but she gets more than she bargained for.


_**A/N: in this fic, Sasuke doesn't come back. I haven't seen far enough in the episodes to know if he comes back or not… All I know it that he leaves… But this is my fic, so he isn't coming back. **_

Lonely No More

The ache was back… the ache deep within Sakura's chest. It was the ache of bitter loneliness. It came and went as it pleased; eating away at her each time it appeared out of the blue.

Needing to go somewhere, she deiced to go to Naruto's. It was the only safe place left… The only placer she could go where somewhere understood how she felt.

'_Naruto will understand…He'll understand what I feel like since most of his life has been spent alone._'

Pulling on a heavier jacket and grabbing her keys, Sakura left the relative safety of her home and began her trek to Naruto's. On her way there, her thoughts took over and put her body on auto-pilot.

'_I am so lonely. It is threatening to kill me inside. I don't even remember when the pain first started… It's been with me for so long that it's become a part of my daily life. But… if I had to point out a relative time it would have to be around the time that-_'

Abruptly coming out of her thoughts, Sakura realized that she was standing in front of Naruto's apartment door. She then raised her hand and knocked twice on the door. She didn't have to wait long before the door was pulled open.

Before her stood Naruto, looking different from any other time she had seen him. His hair was still spiky and messed up but his clothing was different. Instead of his usual bright annoying orange, he was in baggy black pants and shirtless.

"Sakura?" he asked in a hoarse voice, like he hadn't used it in a while.

"Naruto-kun… may I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

With that, Naruto opened the door further while stepping back to allow Sakura to step into the room. He then shut the door and relocked it. When she looked around his apartment, she found that it wasn't messy like she had originally thought it would be. In fact, it was immaculate.

"Thank Naruto-kun."

"No problem. Is there anything I can do for you Sakura?"

Sakura laughed unexpectedly as Naruto shot her a perplexed look. He hadn't said anything funny to inherit laughter.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. It's that… Normally when we are with each other you call me Sakura-chan… Sakura just sounds a little impersonal coming from you."

After saying that, Sakura looked-really looked- into Naruto's eyes. They were a darker shade of blue… They were almost navy blue instead of their normal sky blue. They held so much sadness… so much pain. It made her want to cry.

Tears began top leak from her eyes as her barriers came down. Seeing the companion pain in his eyes broke the dam inside of her.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto stuttered, concerned.

"Oh Naruto. This ache in my chest hurts so much! I've been so lonely since Sasuke left. And now that my parents have passed, you're the only one left. Your eyes hold the same pain that my eyes do."

"What do you know of loneliness… of pain?" Naruto asked gruffly. "You at least had parents. No one shunned you because of a monster inside of you… a monster and war you had absolutely nothing to do with! Don't come to me and speak of loneliness and pain."

Everything Naruto had said was the truth. She at least knew her parents. She wasn't shunned by others. But her heart held pain too…Her heart knew loneliness.

"I know that you have known pain as well. I didn't mean to imply that you hadn't. All you have said is true. But I came to you to speak to you of loneliness and pain. You are the only one I can come to because-"

"Because I am the only one left to come to!?! Because I am carefree?! Because I am a jokester!?! Is that why!?!"

By now Sakura's tears were flowing like rivers. Again he was right… but only partly.

"You are the only one left Naruto," she whispered, "You are the only one I trust enough. I know you're not carefree… And I know that the only reason that you played pranks was to get noticed… to vent your anger. Believe it or not Naruto, I paid more attention to you than you think. I knew of every prank you pulled. I saw how you were ignored… How you were picked on. I came to you because you care… you know pain… you know loneliness. That's why I came to you."

Sighing, Naruto pulled Sakura into an embrace. He encircled her with him arms, wanting to protect her from everything in the world. This only caused Sakura to sob into his bare chest.

"It's okay Sakura… I'm here… I'll listen."

"N-Naruto! Take away the pain please… Make it stop!"

"Sssssshhhhhhhh. It's ok."

Sakura pulled back from Naruto and looked into his eyes. The pain and sadness there pulled her in.

Leaning up, she pressed her quivering lips to his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was a hesitant one. When Naruto didn't respond, she pulled her lips from his and tried to pull from his embrace.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

Her sentence was cut off from the pressure of Naruto's lips on hers. His kiss was so sure of itself- no hesitancy was detected.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body fully against his: wanting to feel more of his firmness against her. His firmness was an anchor to her… an anchor that pulled her away from all the pain.

Naruto pulled his lips from hers and said in a breathless voice, "Sakura…If we go further, know that you will never be rid of me… I will always be at your side. I will protect you from the pain until I die."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," was her reply.

Grinning, he picked Sakura up bridal-style and carried her to his room. There he laid her on the bed while he leaned over her. Sakura once again threw her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled her lips to his. She pressed them into a passionate kiss. Opening her lips, she silently invited him into her mouth to explore.

Naruto gladly took the invitation. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he found her to taste of fresh strawberries. As he explored her mouth, she explored his. He, not surprisingly tasted of ramen. But neither of them cared what the other tasted like. They just reveled in the feel of each other.

He pulled back only to rid Sakura of her jacket, shirt, and bra. Embarrassed, Sakura tried to cover herself up.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. You are beautiful."

He kissed her again before she could protest. Running his hands up her sides, he smirked as he felt her shiver. He then kissed his way down to her collarbone where he stopped to suck at the dip there.

Sakura couldn't help but moan. He had barely begun to touch her and the sensations were incredible.

Getting his fill of her skin there, he moved down to take her left nipple into his mouth. He used his right hand to toy with her right breast.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura gasped out.

Switching places, he paid lavish attention to her right breast as well. When he was satisfied with the attention he paid. He moved town. He toyed with the waist band of her pants and he came face to face with her, silently asking permission. With a nod her head, both her pants and underwear were gone. Trailing her fingers down her side he stopped when he came to her clit. He slowly massaged it and pinched repeatedly.

"MMMMMMMM" Sakura moaned as she jack-knifed off the bed.

Slowly, as not to startle her, he inserted a finger into her. Sakura started a little at the intrusion but she quickly was lost in the pleasure again.

The pleasure was intense. All thoughts were completely forgotten. All that was on her mind was Naruto and how he was playing her body like a violin.

Naruto pinched her clit as he nibbled on her left breast. Then he worked his way down her body. He stopped at her belly button to dip his tongue into the slight crevasse. He then continued farther down until he reached his true goal.

Adding another finger, he placed his mouth over her clit. Naruto then blew on it lightly which produced a shiver from Sakura. His tongue flicked out of his mouth to get his first taste of her. Finding he liked it, he sucked on it and rolled it gently between his teeth.

"NARUTO!" she screamed, coming to her first orgasm.

Panting she looked as Naruto licked her juices from his fingers. It was an erotic sight that made the coil in her stomach tighten again.

Looking down, she noticed the bulge in his pants, even if they were baggy. Deciding that it wasn't fair for him to have to suffer.

Before Naruto could blink he was underneath a naked Sakura. Not that he minded though.

"S-Sakura?" he questioned.

"Sssssshhhhh, Naruto. You'll like it… I promise," she said as she got a mischievous look in her eyes.

Sliding down his body, she unbuttoned his pants and used her teeth to pull down his zipper. When she had his pants gone, his boxers were soon to follow.

All her teasing was doing to him was turning him on more. If he got any harder his dick would be coming out of its skin.

Leaning down, she looked into his eyes and blew lightly on the tip of his member. She was delighted at the shivers that racked Naruto's body. Daringly, her tongue peaked out of her mouth to trace lightly over the tip. Finding that she liked the taste, she took the entire tip into her mouth.

"Nnnnmmmmmm, Sakura." Naruto moaned out.

Seeing that he liked it, she took more of him into her mouth. When the tip of his member touched the back of her throat, she couldn't help but gag. Ironically it made Naruto moan out again. Seeing that he liked it, Sakura hummed around him.

He couldn't help but arch off the bed slightly. It felt so good. The way her throat contracted around his member and the way the hot wetness of her mouth encased him.

"Oh Sakura! I'm cumming!" and with those words, Naruto came in Sakura's mouth and she swallowed every last drop of his essence.

Flipping them over, Naruto rested his forehead against Sakura's. His hard on was back even though he had just came. His need-no-he wanted to be inside her.

"Sakura, please. I need you," Naruto panted.

"Naruto, take me! Make me yours. Take away my loneliness and fill me with your love… your lust… your want," Sakura pleaded.

"It will hurt my love… but only for a moment, I promise."

"Please bank this fire in my body."

Nestling himself between her thighs, he positioned himself at her entrance. Just being so close to her core had his member pulsing.

Looking into Sakura's eyes, he saw her reassuring look. Nodding, Naruto slowing pushed into Sakura. Silent tears leaked from her eyes that were clenched shut. Naruto cooed to her while kissing away her tears and still slowly entering her. When he felt her barrier, he whispered a sorry and thrust forcefully past her barrier.

Sakura hissed in pain but soon adjusted to his size. Arching off the bed, she tried to get him to move but he didn't. Naruto stayed still inside her.

"Please Naruto! Please move," Sakura pleaded.

Grunting, Naruto pulled out of her almost to the tip and slammed back in. The warmth surrounding him was driving him crazy. He need to take her hard and fast but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Kami Sakura, you're so fucking tight… You're driving me crazy," Naruto panted.

"Take me as you want me. Don't hold back," she begged of him.

Naruto's restraint took leave of him at the pleading in her voice. Groaning, Naruto pulled back out and slammed back in hard and fast causing Sakura to moan loudly. Hearing her moans of encouragement, Naruto pounded into her again and again at the same pace and ferocity.

"Oh Naruto! Please! I'm so close!"

Moving his hand down to her clit, he massaged it in a circular motion as he hooked her other leg with his arm, bringing it to encircle his waist. At the new angle and further stimulation, Sakura came hard and fast, moaning broken fragments of Naruto's name.

Pumping in and out a few more times, Naruto followed Sakura into oblivion moaning out her name and collapsing softly on her ample chest.

He then rolled to the side, slipping out of her, so as to not crush her. Pulling her to him, he whispered into her Sakura colored hair, "Lonely no more my love."

Owari!!!!


End file.
